


Kuvira: Lonely

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he held out the panda lily to Kuvira, her leg fell off the barre with a thud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuvira: Lonely

Baatar had always seemed out of place in the studio: gangly where the dancers were graceful, excitedly discussing engineering while others’ visitors spoke of infatuation. But today he stood out even more, full of a nervous energy.

When he held out the panda lily to Kuvira, her leg fell off the barre with a thud.

“Will you go to dinner with me?” he asked.

She barked a laugh, startled. “I can’t date you. You’re my—“

Kuvira fell silent.

He was not her brother. She was not a Beifong.

With a tight smile, she accepted the lily. “Perhaps I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> From [this drabble meme](http://jaclynhyde.tumblr.com/post/118415685673/send-me-a-word-and-a-character-s-and-ill-write-a), for vanishinghitchhiker's prompt "Kuvira, Lonely." Also beta'd by vanishinghitchhiker!


End file.
